1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to trailer systems and methods of transporting different types of cargo. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to convertible trailers for transporting various types of cargo.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are a number of different types of trailers in existence today. There exist specialized trailers for any number of different uses. Therein lies one of the problems associated with the large number of different trailers. It is not uncommon for individuals and/or businesses to require the use of more than one type of trailer.
The problem with requiring several different types of trailers is that in general trailers are very expensive to purchase and to maintain and service. The initial cost of purchasing a trailer may run from several thousand dollars at the low end to at least many tens of thousands of dollars on the high end. Typically costs being associated with how specialized the trailer is as well as how large the trailer is.
Not to be discounted are costs associated with maintaining trailers and how that is magnified if one needs to maintain multiple trailers. Common maintenance costs may include replacing tires, licensing (depending on local and federal codes), upkeep of electrical components, hydraulics, brakes, storage of the trailer, etc.
Therefore a convertible trailer system and/or method which would reduce the initial purchasing costs for a user requiring several different types of trailers, as well as reducing the maintenance costs would be highly desirable.